


На глубине

by harigane



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Not A Fix-It, POV First Person, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Some Humor, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harigane/pseuds/harigane
Summary: Душа погибшего человека из нашего мира таинственным образом переместилась в ребенка Эсмерэль, сохранив почти все воспоминания из прошлой жизни. Она знает, что ее ожидает после того, как осколок серебряного меча пронзит ее грудь из-за ошибки Аммона Джерро, но будет ли готова взять судьбу в свои руки или предпочтет просто плыть по течению?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Insert в Калак-Ча.  
> В фанфик будут входить две части сюжета игры - официальная кампания NWN2 и дополнение «Mask of the Betrayer».  
> Почти все персонажи канона появятся хотя бы эпизодически.
> 
> В работе встречаются отсылки к аниме и не только.  
> Написание некоторых имен может не совпадать с общепринятым.  
> Автор занимается самокопанием через текст, так что местами автобиографично.
> 
> Настроенческий фанмикс - https://music.yandex.ru/users/fandom.slayers.2012/playlists/1000?from=iframe

Возможно, это покажется странным, но на протяжении почти всей своей жизни я частенько задумывалась о смерти.  
Нет, философия тут не при чем, и то, как грезят об уходе самоубийцы, тоже. Дело во вкрадчиво преследующем меня отстраненном любопытстве: каким же образом закончится моя жизнь?  
Случится ли это во сне? Или из-за болезни? Меня убьют? Или я сама неловко оступлюсь на какой-нибудь лестнице и сверну себе шею? Доживу ли я до старости или погибну во цвете лет? Покину ли я мир героем, спасшим кого-то, или же обычной дурой, попавшей под машину?  
Каждый наш день полон скрытых опасностей. Всего не предвидишь. Однако у меня, вероятно, в силу нужды развился своеобразный талант. Я назвала его «второй взгляд». Он автоматически выискивал элементы риска в окружающей обстановке и подкидывал варианты печального исхода событий, задействуя их.  
Сначала я не могла взять в толк, почему у меня постоянно «двоится» в глазах, а потом разобралась и стала просто смаргивать увиденные картинки с моими разнообразными гротескными смертями или полученными тяжелыми травмами. Страха они не вызывали, только легкое раздражение, потому что больше отвлекали, чем помогали.  
В конце концов, мне пришлось привыкнуть и научиться жить с этим.  
Моя смерть оказалась гораздо прозаичнее, чем мне представлялось. Хотя тут, может быть, виновато мое слишком живое воображение, подготовившее меня к самому невероятному.  
Я просто захлебнулась, когда самолет, на борту которого я имела несчастье находиться, упал в океан.  
В последние минуты, пока вокруг царила паника, и вода стремительно заполняла салон через дыры в обшивке, на меня снизошло удивительное спокойствие.  
Я, наконец, получила ответ на свой вопрос.  
Кто-то может возмутиться, что я слишком легко смирилась, но я не собиралась тратить оставшееся время на очевидно бессмысленное трепыхание.  
Вопреки распространенному мнению, жизнь не пронеслась у меня перед глазами. Единственное, что успело прийти на ум - стоицизм одного зеленоволосого мечника перед лицом неизбежности. Мне захотелось взять с него пример.  
И по сей день не знаю, удалось мне это или нет. Да и после моей смерти, оказавшейся - внимание! - переходом в другой мир в буквальном смысле, слишком многое на меня навалилось, чтобы при этом еще продолжать интересоваться этим.  
Вы хотите знать, куда я попала?  
В мир Абейр-Торил.  
Что со мной случилось?  
Вам стоит устроиться поудобнее, потому что рассказ об этом получится чрезвычайно долгим и запутанным.


	2. 1.

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени. Казалось, я целую вечность провела в состоянии полусна-полуяви, бесцельно дрейфуя в уютной темноте под покрывалом безмятежности. Я наслаждалась покоем и полным отсутствием мыслей, упивалась каждым мигом полученной свободы. Как будто чувствовала - рано или поздно этому придет конец.  
Первым признаком перемен стали доносящиеся до меня откуда-то издали приглушенные звуки.  
Услышав что-то непонятное после долгого пребывания в коконе тишины, я сначала насторожилась, но потом постепенно привыкла к фоновому шуму. Я даже нашла для себя новое развлечение - периодически пыталась разобрать, что именно слышу.  
Женский голос. Пение птиц. Стук дождевых капель. Журчание ручья. Шелест листьев, встревоженных ветром. Звон меча. Шаги по каменной мостовой. Базарная ругань. Пение сверчков. Шепот сыплющегося песка. Шум морских волн. Крики чаек. Свист стрелы, спущенной с тетивы. Хлопанье паруса. Скрип несмазанных колес телеги. Тявканье щенка. Хруст снега. Задорная детская считалка. Бряцанье тяжелых доспехов. Треск сгорающих в огне сучьев. Бульканье кипящей похлебки. Перебор струн.  
Я будто бы незримо сопровождала какого-то человека во время его странствий.  
В принципе, я не имела ничего против этого, хотя порой мечтала, чтобы тишина вернулась. Звуки заставляли меня думать, отвлекали от дремоты, вызывали на поверхность тщательно запрятанные чувства.  
Постепенно я пришла к выводу, что «путешествую» с девушкой. Она обладала веселым и приятным голосом с легкой хрипотцой, любила петь и играть на каком-то струнном инструменте. Порой казалось, что она разговаривает со мной, но я не могла понять ни слова, как не могла разобрать и строчки из ее песен.  
Стоило только мне привыкнуть к моему новому времяпрепровождению, как все снова начало меняться. На этот раз кардинально.  
В один момент темнота как будто содрогнулась, и я резко ухнула вниз. Захваченная сладким чувством полета, я не сразу сообразила, что вокруг начинает стремительно светлеть.  
Неожиданно меня бережно подхватили чьи-то руки... и множество ощущений яростно атаковали мое сознание с разных сторон.  
Пронизывающий холод. Солено-металлический привкус во рту. Оглушающий запах трав. Яркий свет. Взволнованные женские голоса.  
Кажется, я закричала, выказывая свой протест против такого издевательства над моей бедной нервной системой.  
Меня быстро вытерли чем-то горячим и влажным, укутали в теплое и мягкое и прижали к себе, заслоняя от света. Я притихла и чуть успокоилась. Запах держащего меня человека показался неуловимо родным.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Сашш'a, - сказали мне, - голос у тебя прорезался о-го-го какой. Может, по моим стопам пойдешь?..  
Я недоверчиво прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть черты лица говорившей, но перед глазами все упрямо расплывалось.  
Неужели она - та самая девушка, с которой я делила звуки окружающего мира?..  
\- Да погоди ты, Эсме, она только родилась, - устало пожурила ее еще одна девушка, - не надо торопить события.  
\- Шэйла, у вас там все в порядке? - осторожно спросил мужской голос из-за двери.  
\- Конечно, Дэйган, - тепло отозвалась она, - я бы тебя позвала посмотреть на девочку, но лучше сделать это попозже. Ей и Эсме надо отдохнуть.  
\- Да уж, эти роды напомнили мне ту нашу стычку с бандой наемников. Не помню, как они там себя называли? Какие-то там клыки?.. Тогда я столько же крови потеряла и чувствовала себя почти так же кошмарно.  
\- Это были «Драконьи Клыки», Эсмерэль, - вздохнул мужчина, - пожалуйста, набирайся сил.  
Я недовольно засопела и спрятала лицо на груди у девушки-путешественницы.  
Как же шумно. Хочу обратно в темноту и беззвучие.  
  
Время опять понеслось вскачь. Я заново привыкала к жизни в реальном мире. Поначалу постоянный поток впечатлений и ощущений быстро утомлял меня и сбивал с толку, но затем я разобралась, что к чему, и стала уделять больше внимания происходящему вокруг.  
Мою ( _новую?_ ) маму звали Эсмерэль. Раньше она, Шэйла и Дэйган часто путешествовали вместе, но потом ее друзья поженились и решили оставить опасную жизнь и осесть в тихой деревушке. Мама же не могла долго сидеть на одном месте и неустанно бродила по миру. Они часто вспоминали совместные приключения, а порой Эсмерэль рассказывала о том, что пережила одна.  
Беременность заставила ее взять небольшую передышку от странствий и воспользоваться гостеприимством бывших спутников.  
Про моего отца она не вымолвила ни словечка, как бы Шэйла ни пыталась узнать у нее хоть что-нибудь. Она только хитро улыбалась или отшучивалась в ответ на расспросы.  
Это только подтверждало мои подозрения. Эсмерэль не хотела заводить семью. Я знала, что она любит меня, но еще я знала, что тяга к приключениям никогда не оставит ее, и в этом случае я для нее - как ярмо на шее. По крайней мере - пока не могу самостоятельно передвигаться и защищать себя. Скорее всего, рано или поздно она уйдет и оставит меня.  
Подобные мысли вызывали горечь ( _знакомую до боли?_ ), несмотря на то, что я прекрасно понимала ситуацию. Я не закатывала истерики, просто позволяла эмоциям вытечь наружу тихими слезами по ночам, однако Эсмерэль всегда как нюхом чуяла, что со мной что-то не так, и спешила убаюкать, напевая одну из своих многочисленных колыбельных.  
К слову о моих странностях. В моей голове присутствовало чересчур много несоответствующих воспоминаний. К примеру, мне по ощущениям было чуть больше тридцати лет ( _в прошлой жизни?_ ), но физически - лишь несколько месяцев отроду. Я могла назвать множество современных технологических приборов, но точно знала, что в доме Шэйлы и Дэйгана ни одного из них не нашлось бы, сколько ни ищи ( _век на дворе не тот?_ ). Я знала, что орков, драконов и прочих мифических созданий не существует, однако Дэйган и Шэйла совершенно точно не являлись людьми. Шэйла выглядела слишком миниатюрной и изящной, а у Дэйгана был неестественно-медный оттенок кожи и острые уши ( _настоящие полурослик и эльф?_ ).  
После некоторых размышлений я пришла к выводу, что являюсь аномалией. Моя душа по какой-то причине сохранила большую часть памяти о прошлой жизни вместо того, чтобы очиститься перед перерождением. Было ли это чьей-то ошибкой, или мне специально позволили помнить? Полагаю, мне еще предстояло узнать об этом.  
  
Как я и опасалась, Эсмерэль вскоре потянуло на волю.  
«Предательница», - хотелось сказать мне, когда я услышала, как она просит Шэйлу присмотреть за мной, но я действительно не могла ее ни в чем винить. Она и так продержалась дольше, чем я ожидала.  
К несчастью, ее желание уйти стало началом конца ( _или концом начала?_ ).  
Пока она нежно ворковала, укачивая меня и прощаясь, я хмурилась и глядела в сторону. Меня обуревало множество противоречивых эмоций, но особенно остро выделялось нехорошее предчувствие, основанное на смутном воспоминании ( _при чем тут серебряный осколок?_ ). Я не хотела расставаться с ней на такой ноте, поэтому нашла в себе силы отпихнуть в сторону обиду и улыбнулась ей максимально светло и радостно.  
Мама поцеловала меня в лоб и уложила обратно в колыбель. Шэйла заглянула в комнату, легко погладила меня по голове и прошептала, что скоро вернется, как только проводит Эсме.  
Я зажмурилась и притворилась, что сплю, прислушиваясь к их удаляющимся шагам. Дэйгана в доме не было. Кажется, он в очередной раз ушел на охоту.  
В голове лихорадочно крутились обрывки воспоминаний ( _о каноне?_ ).  
Эсмерэль. Шэйла. Дэйган. Западная Гавань. Серебряный осколок. Война теней?..  
_Нет!.._  
Я дернулась и зашипела от резкой головной боли. В виски будто жестко и настойчиво начали вгрызаться невидимые сверла. Перед моим мысленным взором стали стремительно проноситься образы, картинки и слова, и меня охватил ужас.  
Если сегодня тот самый день, Эсмерэль и Шэйла скоро погибнут.  
Из-за того, что вернутся за мной.  
Из-за того, что в Западной Гавани столкнутся Аммон Джерро со своей армией из Ада и Король Теней, ведущий за собой толпу нежити.  
И я заполучу осколок меча Гит себе в грудь вместе с предначертанной судьбой.  
Но, что если я ошибаюсь?  
Что если это случится не сегодня?..  
Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то умирал из-за меня!  
Только не мама!  
Дэйган... Он же так любит Шэйлу! Что с ним будет, когда ее не станет?!  
Что мне делать?  
Да я же чертов младенец.  
Все, что я сейчас могу - это кричать или молчать в тряпочку.  
И я буду молчать. Может быть, тогда Аммон Джерро не потеряет концентрацию в бою, и Серебряный меч не разобьется...  
  
...он все-таки разбился, и все случилось так, как суждено было случиться.  
  
Когда Дэйган и Дункан нашли меня, я, не сдерживаясь, завыла, оплакивая ушедших и свое полное бессилие.  
Это была первая, но отнюдь не последняя победа канона надо мной.


	3. 2.

После смерти Шэйлы и Эсмерэль Дэйган стал походить на тень себя прежнего. Я видела раньше, как он вел себя рядом с женой, как улыбался ей, как шутил, как вспоминал былые времена с моей мамой. Его серьезность всегда лишь прикрывала другие чувства - нежность, любовь, веселье, волнение... Теперь же он наглухо оградил себя стеной скорби, ходил с каменным выражением лица и почти все время молчал.  
Несомненно, я являлась для него напоминанием о трагических событиях, однако это не помешало ему удочерить меня и с головой уйти в освоение нелегкой науки отцовства, разбираясь в тонкостях ухода за маленьким ребенком методом проб и ошибок. Он даже отказался от помощи Ретты Старлинг, когда она предложила временно присмотреть за мной.  
Сначала его упрямство показалось мне проявлением душевной силы, но вскоре я поняла, что ошиблась. Он цеплялся за меня, как за последнюю соломинку, не дающую ему сгинуть в пучине отчаяния.  
Казалось, отними меня у него... и все его возведенные барьеры сложатся, как карточный домик. Он просто сломается.  
Быть может, эльфы и мудры в силу многих прожитых лет, но с другой стороны – удивительно ранимы. Их чувства разгораются медленно, но затем приобретают небывалую интенсивность. Те же обиды и переживания могут продолжаться десятилетиями, если не столетиями.  
Канонный Дэйган всегда казался мне будто бы выжженным скорбью изнутри. Я не желала видеть, как история повторяется. Когда-то я уже теряла близких и не понаслышке знала, какие чувства он испытывает. Он не мог справиться с этим в одиночку. Мне хотелось помочь ему хоть как-нибудь, и, в конце концов, я решила отвлекать его от переживаний самыми разными способами, до которых только могла додуматься.  
Пока мои усилия не приносили видимого результата, но я радовалась и тому, что волей-неволей Дэйгану периодически приходилось вырываться из своей прострации, чтобы решать «проблемы», которые я ему доставляла.  
  
Что касается моего морального состояния... оно оставляло желать лучшего. Я не успела сильно привязаться к Эсмерэль и Шэйле, но их смерти сильно ударили по мне, заставив осознать реальность происходящего. Меня подспудно грызло чувство вины, несмотря на то, что я никак не могла повлиять на то, что случилось.  
_Если бы только они не вернулись за мной..._  
Я понимала, это глупо, и если кто и виноват, так это Аммон Джерро, выбравший полем боя Западную Гавань, но разум абсурдно требовал взять на себя ответственность. Хотя бы для того, чтобы больше не допустить подобного.  
  
Младенческая рассеянность и обилие новых впечатлений постепенно перестали сбивать меня с толку, и я смогла сосредоточиться на том, чтобы разобраться в воспоминаниях, переполнявших мою голову.  
Временная невозможность записать мысли на бумаге заставила меня обратиться к техникам медитации, и я начала потихоньку наводить порядок в своем мысленном пространстве.  
По какой-то причине мне представился морской берег.  
Обычные воспоминания из этой жизни собирались на нем в виде элементов пейзажа - ракушек, камней, высохших на солнце водорослей, обтесанных волнами палок и так далее.  
Воспоминания разной степени важности появлялись в виде предметов домашнего обихода в пристройке у маяка на скале у окраины песчаной косы.  
Воспоминания из прошлой жизни хранились на глубине, надежно скрытые многотонной толщей воды среди коралловых рифов и охраняемые хищными обитателями океана.  
Знания о каноне вообще почему-то оказались внутри огромного кита, который приплывал к берегу, когда мне требовался доступ к ним.  
Возможно, мой внутренний мир принял такой вид из-за того, каким образом я умерла. Или это просто проявилась моя давняя любовь к морю.  
В мире Абейр-Торил существовало довольно много способов заглянуть в чужую голову, и я постаралась максимально усложнить поиск важной информации для посторонних сущностей. Конечно, вряд ли я могла обмануть здешних божеств, но, думаю, мне точно удалось бы провести какого-нибудь мага.  
  
К слову о божествах. Я всегда считала себя агностиком и понятия не имела, как мою позицию воспримут здешние высшие силы. Мне очень не хотелось закончить свои дни в Стене Неверующих, но переломить себя и поклоняться кому-то только из-за страха перед ней я не могла. Оставалось надеяться, что то, что я верю во всех, но никого не выделяю, все же засчитается. Если нет... что ж, тогда меня ожидает воистину страшная участь.  
  
Я потратила много времени на тщательную сортировку нужного и ненужного. Планктоном по морю распределила знания, необходимые для выживания. Кладом зарыла в песчаное дно информацию о современных реалиях и изобретениях. Пролила немало слез, просматривая воспоминания о родных и друзьях, оставшихся в другом мире, но в итоге смирилась с неизбежным и аккуратно спрятала их в сталагмитах подводной пещеры.  
Я не смогу вернуться, а значит мне нужно двигаться дальше, как бы больно ни было. _Бесполезно оглядываться назад._  
  
К моему удивлению у меня голове сохранилось огромное количество когда-то услышанных песен и прочитанных произведений. Я никогда не хвасталась идеальной памятью, но, видимо, пропустила через себя столько музыки и книг, что какая-то их часть все-таки осталась со мной.  
Их я превратила в обитателей морского дна - раков-отшельников, заросли разноцветных водорослей, актинии, морские звезды и раковины моллюсков.  
Эта коллекция изрядно помогла мне скрасить долгие месяцы беспомощного младенчества. Во время особенно сильных приступов скуки я с разбегу ныряла в море своего внутреннего мира, выбирала себе книгу или песни и наслаждалась ими, дрейфуя по подводным течениям вместе с пугливыми рыбками-мыслями.  
  
Когда приходила пора штудирования канона и планирования моих будущих действий, из океанских глубин на зов являлся огромный синий кит. Я подплывала к нему, осторожно прикасалась к его коже, и на какое-то время мы становились одним целым. После - я отпускала его и возвращалась в реальный мир к неловкой заботе Дэйгана, вечно мокрым пеленкам и гнетущей тишине, царящей в доме.  
  
Поразительно, но факт - сначала я и думать забыла об осколке меча Гит, застрявшем у меня в груди. Я слишком увлеклась наведением порядка в голове и внесением разнообразия в жизнь Дэйгана.  
Дышать осколок мне не мешал, боли не причинял, разве что - легкий дискомфорт, но скорее духовный, чем физический. Он как будто оказался где-то между _там_ и здесь, но расположился при этом непосредственно в пространстве моего тела.  
Сомневаюсь, что я бы так легко отделалась, если бы в меня попал осколок обычного серебряного меча гитиянки, но меч Гит являлся могущественным артефактом и обладал воистину необычными свойствами, что, к счастью, не изменилось и после того, как он разбился на части.  
Мое легкомысленное отношение к этой проблеме повлекло за собой весьма неприятные последствия.  
  
Это случилось во вторую годовщину первой Войны Теней, когда в Западной Гавани проходила Ярмарка Жатвы. Все жители с несколькими приехавшими гостями вроде торговца Галена бродили по немногочисленным улочкам деревни, наслаждались праздничной атмосферой и устроенными соревнованиями за Кубок.  
Дэйган мрачным сычом держался в стороне от веселья, а я со сдержанным интересом наблюдала за людской суетой, сидя у него на руках.  
Внезапно ни с того ни с сего мои уши наполнились серебряным звоном, в глазах помутнело, и я ощутила странную вибрацию в теле. Потом осколок слегка сдвинулся _оттуда_ \- сюда. Грудь немедленно пронзило болью, и я издала непонятный полувсхлип-полукашель. По подбородку потекло что-то липкое, и во рту стало неимоверно солоно. Я начала задыхаться.  
Все во мне запротестовало, забилось в панике. Я отчаянно потянулась к источнику звона… и осколок неожиданно отозвался, послушно стих и снова стал эфемерным.  
Дальнейшие несколько минут прошли как в тумане. Как я потом узнала, брат Мерринг с Тармасом, оказавшиеся неподалеку, быстро смогли меня исцелить, вовремя избавив от открывшегося внутреннего кровотечения, и тем самым спасли мне жизнь.  
Пришла в себя я уже дома, окруженная взволнованными взрослыми, вся перемазанная в крови, но вновь способная нормально дышать.  
В глазах Дэйгана плескалось столько первобытного ужаса и тревоги за меня, что я чуть снова не задохнулась. На этот раз от подступивших к горлу эмоций.  
Барьер между нами исчез. В этот момент Дэйган по-настоящему стал моим отцом, потому что за чужого ребенка _так_ не переживают.  
Заметив, что я начала вполне осознанно моргать, он крепко прижал меня к себе и тихо заговорил по-эльфийски. Может быть, благодарил своих богов, что я осталась жива. Остальные присутствующие проявили похвальную деликатность и оставили нас одних, убедившись, что я в порядке.  
Я тихо сопела Дэйгану в тунику и терпела его объятия-«тиски». От него привычно пахло лесом и мокрой землей. Это странным образом умиротворяло.  
Эльф едва заметно дрожал, да и меня саму все еще потряхивало от пережитого.  
Подумать только – такой глупый просчет… С древними артефактами шутки плохи! Мне стоило сразу наладить связь с осколком, а не заниматься всякой ерундой вроде прослушивания музыки во внутреннем мире. Ао, какая же я идиотка!  
Постепенно мы оба успокоились, и Дэйган ослабил хватку.  
Найдя в себе смелость, я подняла голову и уставилась на него с застенчивой беззубой улыбкой.  
Заметив направление моего взгляда, Дэйган дернул бровью и страдальчески вздохнул… но все же позволил мне дотронуться до его заостренных ушей.  
Я ошарашенно хлопнула глазами и коснулась их кончиками пальцев. Уши рефлекторно дернулись, и Дэйган невольно фыркнул. Скорее от удивления из-за проявленной мной осторожности, чем от щекотки.  
С того самого момента, как у меня начало получаться совершать осмысленные движения, я вела «охоту» за его ушами, но Дэйган безжалостно пресекал все мои попытки дотронуться до них.  
Сегодня я поняла - на то была причина. Раньше он недостаточно мне доверял, но в этот день мы стали ближе друг к другу.  
\- Сашш'a, пожалуйста, не пугай меня так больше, - тихо попросил он.  
Я перестала щупать его уши и виновато опустила взгляд. Говорить связно я еще не могла, так что приходилось обходиться молчаливой пантомимой.  
Дэйган снова вздохнул, а потом пошел греть воду. Впереди нас ждало долгое совместное отмывание от моей крови. Однако атмосфера, окутывающая нас, впервые за долгое время не казалась тяжелой.


	4. 3.

К тому времени как мне исполнилось три, я выучила эльфийский и Всеобщий. У первого не было аналогов среди языков, известных мне в прошлой жизни, так что пришлось овладевать им с нуля, но Всеобщий очень походил на английский и потому поддался гораздо легче.  
Дэйгана, похоже, не смущало то, что я проявляю похвальную усидчивость и терпение во время уроков, обычно несвойственные маленьким детям. Я подозревала, что он уже давно сделал какие-то выводы касательно моей неосознанно проявляемой взрослости, но его отношение оставалось ровным, как будто это совершенно ничего не значило. Какое-то время меня настораживало его спокойствие, но затем я приняла это как данность.  
Так как родным языком для меня являлся русский, я никак не могла избавиться от легкого акцента, сопровождающего речь. Дэйган долго хмурился, не понимая, почему у меня страдает произношение, но потом, когда я при нем заменила пару слов русскими, сделав вид, что оговорилась, в его глазах мелькнуло узнавание.  
\- Это слова из рашеменского языка, дитя, - поправил он меня, - тебе не стоит использовать их, если ты желаешь, чтобы тебя понимали в здешних местах.  
Упоминание Рашемена заставило меня внутренне содрогнуться, и я постаралась не думать о том, что случится в будущем, если меня все же схватят и утащат с собой горгульи Основательницы.  
Но какое же, однако, странное совпадение. И почему Дэйган не удивился моим неожиданным лингвистическим познаниям? Может быть, он решил, что мой настоящий отец родом из Рашемена, и это повлияло на меня еще до рождения?  
Нет смысла ломать над этим голову. Надо ловить момент и узнать как можно больше об этом мире и выживании в нем, пока Дэйган еще изъявляет желание меня учить.  
Я не сомневалась в том, что у эльфа скоро закончится терпение. Да, он любил меня по-своему, но с тех пор, как я начала проявлять независимость, он начал постепенно отдаляться, полагаясь на то, что я сама могу о себе позаботиться. Это наполняло меня странной горечью, но я ничего не могла поделать. Я не могла удержать его рядом, не причиняя ему душевной боли.  
  
После Ярмарки Жатвы, устроенной на третью годовщину первой Войны Теней, Дэйган впервые надолго ушел в лес, о чем известил меня в записке, которую я нашла утром на обеденном столе. Возможно, он сбежал бы и раньше, но, похоже, хотел убедиться, что со мной не случится ничего, подобного тому инциденту с осколком.  
Меня наконец-то предоставили самой себе и больше не следили с затаенной опаской за каждым неправильным вдохом, но это не вызвало ожидаемой радости. Мне наоборот сделалось крайне неуютно, когда я обнаружила, что осталась в полном одиночестве на неопределенное время. Похоже, я привязалась к Дэйгану сильнее, чем предполагала.  
Внезапная свобода обескураживала. Меня больше не сковывало младенческое тело - я могла вполне нормально двигаться, разговаривать, читать и писать, но застопорилась, не зная, с чего начать. Тщательно составленные за несколько лет планы хаотично мельтешили перед глазами.  
Почему-то вспомнились полусерьезные разговоры с друзьями о том, в качестве кого мы бы прожили свои жизни, если бы у нас их было несколько.   
Я хотела путешествовать, быть отшельником или учителем.  
Если бы не неизбежное столкновение с Королем Теней, нависающее над моей головой дамокловым мечом, я могла бы спокойно посвятить свою новую жизнь чему-то из вышеперечисленного... Но конечно же, выбора в моем случае просто не существовало.  
Я вздохнула, наконец собравшись с мыслями, и отправилась исследовать дом. В принципе, я уже знала, что где расположено, но хотела как следует изучить все возможные входы и выходы.  
 _Мало ли что, мало ли кто..._  
  
Моим вниманием предсказуемо завладел чердак. Я вооружилась светильником и долго бродила по нему, глазея по сторонам и стараясь лишний раз ничего не трогать.   
Похоже, помимо старых вещей здесь хранилось то, что осталось у Дэйгана со времен его путешествий по Фаэруну. То, что он по какой-то причине не стал продавать, несмотря на очевидную ценность некоторых предметов. Может быть, с ними было связано слишком много воспоминаний?.. А может быть, эта коллекция принадлежала Шэйле. В конце концов, я ничего не знала о ее прошлом.  
Заглядевшись на искусную резьбу, покрывающую крышку какой-то шкатулки замысловатыми узорами, я с размаху вписалась коленом в неприметный сундук. Зашипев от боли и потерев пострадавшую конечность, я оглядела его и с удивлением заметила, что он не закрыт и на нем почти нет пыли. Осторожно поставив светильник на пол, я открыла крышку и заглянула внутрь.  
В самом верху сундука лежал небольшой кожаный футляр. Я расстегнула его, и у меня на секунду сдавило горло. В нем хранилась лютня и, легко тронув ее струны, я немедленно узнала ее звучание. Это была лютня Эсмерэль.  
У меня на глазах немедленно выступили непрошеные слезы. Я сердито смахнула их, закрыла футляр и аккуратно отложила его в сторону. Под футляром обнаружилась одежда Эсмерэль и одинокий кожаный нагрудник с наручами. Видимо, это единственное, что осталось от доспехов мамы.  
Я запустила руки в сундук и поискала, не лежит ли чего между складками ткани. К сожалению, я обнаружила только поношенные походные сапоги на дне и больше ничего.  
Поджав губы, я привела в порядок разворошенную одежду и вернулась к футляру с лютней. В этот раз я более внимательно оглядела его и заметила небольшой карман на боку. Я проверила его, и на этот раз мои поиски увенчались успехом. В кармане нашлась тоненькая книжица.  
Затаив дыхание, я осторожно открыла ее. Неверный свет лампы, едва рассеивающий полумрак чердака, не позволил разобрать ни строчки, но я поняла, что передо мной что-то вроде дневника.  
Положив футляр обратно и закрыв сундук, я поспешила к себе в комнату, надеясь успеть почитать записи Эсме, пока на улице не стемнело.  
  
Похоже, я провела на чердаке больше времени, чем мне думалось, потому что солнце стояло в зените, а внизу накрывала на стол Ретта Старлинг. Увидев ее, я покраснела и машинально спрятала книжицу за спину. Я совсем забыла, что она придет сегодня. Она всегда заглядывала проведать меня и покормить хотя бы раз в день, когда Дэйган уходил в лес, и постоянно приглашала в гости, чтобы я «не грустила дома одна» по ее словам.  
\- Здравствуй, Сашш'a, - улыбнулась Ретта, - я так и думала, что ты придешь, как проголодаешься.  
Она деликатно сделала вид, что не заметила, что я что-то прячу.   
Я быстро отнесла дневник в свою комнату и с тоской посмотрела на него, задержавшись в дверях, но голодно забурчавший живот потребовал, чтобы я немедленно вернулась в столовую.  
Пока я обедала, Ретта сидела рядом, пила чай и составляла мне компанию, заполняя тишину рассказами о том, как у нее прошел день, как поживает Бивил, и что нового случилось в деревне. Я в основном молчала, шустро орудуя ложкой, но порой задавала уточняющие вопросы или делала какие-то комментарии, чтобы показать, что я ее слушаю.  
Ретта явно переживала за меня. Как мать двоих детей, она просто не могла пройти мимо сироты, надолго оставшейся без присмотра. Свой отпечаток еще, конечно, наложил мой «приступ» на прошлой Ярмарке Жатвы. Кажется, с тех пор все жители Западной Гавани осторожничали со мной и считали меня хрупким болезненным ребенком. Я же редко выходила из дома, предпочитая проводить время за практикой чтения и письма, что только подкрепляло сложившееся мнение. Не сказать, чтобы меня это особо заботило, но все же подобное отношение порой вызывало легкое раздражение.  
Доев и поблагодарив Ретту за угощение, я помогла ей вымыть посуду и проводила до двери.  
\- Я знаю, что ты любишь одиночество, как и Дэйган, - сказала она мне на прощание, - но мне бы все же хотелось, чтобы вы с Бивилом подружились. Эти мальчишки Моссфелды только задирают его, и он водится с ними только потому, что ему больше не с кем играть. Дети Лэннонов почему-то и близко его к себе не подпускают.  
Я только вежливо кивнула в ответ, и Ретта ушла.  
Ее слова заставили меня задуматься. Бивил Старлинг и Эми Ферн были друзьями детства канонного героя. Я ничего не имела против них и не сомневалась, что мы могли бы подружиться, но... я опасалась привязываться к ним. Особенно к Эми. Ведь она может погибнуть, несмотря на все мои действия по предотвращению этого.  
 _Не лучше ли защитить себя от ненужной боли и не сближаться ни с кем?.._  
  
Книжица, найденная в сундуке с вещами Эсмерэль, оказалась не дневником, а чем-то вроде нотной тетради. Я испытала легкое разочарование, ожидая узнать что-то о маме, но вместо этого вынужденная иметь дело с беспорядочными набросками песен.  
За неимением лучшего, я принялась разбирать написанное.  
По всей видимости, Эсме записывала свои мысли, как только к ней приходило вдохновение. А приходило оно к ней в самые разные моменты, учитывая то, как менялся ее почерк, и чем были запачканы страницы.  
Пятна сажи и немного травяного сока - она явно сидела у костра.   
Дрожащие и скачущие по строчкам буквы - наверное, записывала идею прямо в седле.   
Капли жира и чуть сморщенный уголок страницы - вдохновение настигло ее во время перекуса в таверне...  
Тексты песен показались мне душевными, но я не настолько хорошо разбиралась в нотах, чтобы уловить записанные мелодии.  
Меня посетила мысль научиться играть на лютне, чтобы услышать, как звучат песни мамы, но я отложила ее на потом.   
Бросив взгляд в окно, я заметила, что солнце начало садиться. Отлично. Самое время проверить одну из моих теорий, касающуюся осколка.  
  
В себя меня привел резкий толчок и грубый мальчишеский голос.  
\- Ты что это делаешь, дохлячка?!  
Я открыла глаза и смерила Моссфелда, возвышающегося надо мной тяжелым взглядом. Кажется, это был Уил. Уард и Уэбб подпирали его с боков. Бивил молча мялся в сторонке и, похоже, в этот момент хотел оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.  
\- Сижу, - спокойно сказала я, едва сдержав рвущийся с губ оскорбительный комментарий.  
Не зачем лишний раз провоцировать этих задир. Хотя попытку контакта с осколком они мне благополучно сорвали. Паршивцы мелкие.  
Моссфелды несколько растерянно переглянулись. Кажется, они ожидали совсем другой реакции. Видимо, найдя в глазах братьев поддержку, Уил снова повернулся ко мне попробовал зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Это проклятое место, тут ведь даже трава не растет! Ты на нас беду накликать хочешь?!  
Я замешкалась, силясь подыскать нейтральный ответ, и на лице Уила появилось выражение триумфа.  
\- И ничего оно не проклято! Этот участок просто выжгло магическим выбросом. Что вы вообще к ней пристали?! Она просто сидела и медитировала! - внезапно раздался за моей спиной звонкий голос.  
Моссфелды все как один скривились.  
\- Ферн, - выплюнул Уард, заставив фамилию прозвучать как ругательство, - иди куда шла и не мешай нам.  
\- А вот и не пойду, - упрямо возразила Эми и, подбежав ко мне, смело встала рядом.  
Я неохотно поднялась на ноги, зорко следя за мальчишками и пытаясь предсказать, чем все это обернется. События нарастали как снежный ком.  
Честно говоря, я совсем не ожидала, что местные задиры будут шастать по деревне в сумерках, да еще и решат ко мне привязаться. Я же специально выбрала вечер, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания!  
\- Ты хочешь проблем, Ферн? Ты их получишь, если не свалишь отсюда, - угрожающе сказал Уил.  
\- А может мы пойдем? Уже поздно... - впервые подал голос Бивил.  
\- Ой, наша нюня хочет к мамочке. Девчонок испугался, что ли? - фыркнул Уэбб.  
\- Шли бы вы домой, уже, правда, поздно. И мы тоже пойдем, - немедленно вставила я.  
\- Да вас даже не ждет никто, бедные сиротки! - ощерился Уард.  
\- Меня Тармас ждет, и если я скоро не вернусь, он пойдет меня искать! - повысила голос Эми.  
\- Что тут у вас за крики? Люди скоро спать будут ложиться, - окликнул нас Георг, появившись из-за угла одного из домов; видимо, как раз вернулся с обхода. - Моссфелды, опять вы шум подымаете на пустом месте?  
\- Да мы тут при чем? Это вон Ферн разоралась, - буркнул Уил.  
Похоже, его планы на мой счет, какими бы они ни были, только что с треском провалились.  
\- Они первые к нам пристали! - громко пожаловалась Эми и, схватив мою ладонь, крепко сжала ее, будто боялась, что я опровергну ее слова.  
Неожиданный контакт на секунду выбил меня из колеи, и я растерянно моргнула, ощутив как по моим холодным пальцам растекается чужое тепло.  
\- Все, хватит-хватит, расходимся, - замахал на нас руками Георг, - Бивил, Ретта беспокоится, уже из окошка выглядывала. Почему ты еще здесь?  
Старлинг бросил на меня короткий нечитаемый взгляд и быстро убежал. Братья-задиры, ворча и ругаясь себе под нос, тоже удалились. Несомненно, они собирались еще припомнить мне этот случай в будущем.  
\- Девочки? - спросил Георг, повернувшись к нам, и выражение его лица заметно смягчилось. - Все нормально? Вас проводить?  
\- Мы сами дойдем, - улыбнулась я и предупреждающе сжала руку Эми, - только еще немного поговорим, ладно?  
\- Только недолго, Сашш'a, - погрозил мне пальцем Георг и оставил нас одних.  
Я разжала пальцы и повернулась к Эми. Она смотрела на меня с непонятным вызовом, но в ее глазах читалась плохо скрытая тревога, странная тоска и безнадежность.  
Девочка помогла мне от чистого сердца, а теперь боялась, что я не захочу иметь с ней ничего общего? Что за репутация у меня в Западной Гавани, в самом деле?  
\- Меня зовут Сашш'a Фарлонг, если ты не знаешь. Спасибо, что пришла на выручку. Может быть, встретимся завтра днем в более нормальных обстоятельствах? - выпалила я в расстроенных чувствах... и с клацаньем захлопнула рот, спохватившись, однако роковые слова уже прозвучали.  
У Эми изумленно округлились глаза, а потом она энергично закивала.  
Я тяжело вздохнула.  
Судя по взгляду, которым меня одарил Бивил, в компании Моссфелдов он точно надолго не задержится. Логично предположить, что скоро он попытается присоединиться ко мне и Эми.  
О, Ао, зачем я вообще сегодня вышла из дома?..


	5. 4.

\- Похоже, мы все-таки заблудились, - констатировала я, придирчиво разглядывая старый клен, растущий на пересечении нескольких тропинок.  
Я в упор не помнила такого дерева поблизости от деревни.  
Его листья уже начали приобретать желтый и красный оттенок, подтверждая наступление осени. Солнце обманчиво пригревало, но стоило оказаться в тени, как холод тут же обвивал стылыми щупальцами, заставляя ежиться несмотря на теплую одежду.  
Под моим взглядом один из листьев неожиданно сорвался с ветки и спланировал на землю. Я недоуменно моргнула, но подняла его и начала рассеянно вертеть в руках, повернувшись к сестре и брату по несчастью.  
Бивил смотрел мрачно. Эми же надулась как мышь на крупу.  
\- Да, я виновата! - после секундного молчания взорвалась она. - Я думала, знаю, как вернуться обратно... Но вы тоже хороши, почему пове...  
\- Вот только не смей попрекать тем, что мы тебе поверили! - прервала ее я и вздохнула. - Ты говорила, что много раз была на той поляне с Тармасом. Что-то сегодня выглядит по-другому?  
\- Я просто... - Эми потупилась и смущенно прикусила губу.  
Мы с Бивилом переглянулись.  
Кажется, Старлинг хотел что-то сказать, и я подбадривающе кивнула.  
\- Я знаю окрестности, но так далеко не заходил. Может, попробуем поискать что-то знакомое?  
\- Хорошая идея, но кто-нибудь помнит с какой стороны мы пришли?  
Не получив ответа, я снова вздохнула, взлохматила волосы резким жестом, рассеянно воткнула лист за ухо и повернулась к Эми.  
\- Ты знаешь какие-нибудь заклинания поиска?  
\- Пока нет... Только «светлячок» сделать могу.  
\- Тоже хорошо, пригодится, когда стемнеет, - одобрила я.  
\- Ты думаешь, мы не вернемся до темноты?! - Бивил побледнел.  
\- Без паники! - поспешно сказала я. - Может мы и сами найдем дорогу, прежде чем нас пойдут искать.  
\- Меня точно ждет трепка, - приуныла Эми. - Тармас долго думать не станет. Но вот если бы он не жадничал и дал мне ингредиенты для зелья, я бы никуда не пошла!  
И мы бы не увязались за ней, не желая отпускать одну, ведь уговорить ее остаться не получилось... Хорошо, что мы пока не встретили ничего опасного, несмотря на то, что оказались непонятно где, но меня терзали нехорошие подозрения, что наша удача скоро закончится.  
С тех пор, как мы углубились в лес, меня не отпускало ощущение чужого взгляда в спину. Я предполагала, что это Элани, но могла и ошибаться, а значит у нас уже возникли проблемы.  
\- Ну что, - преувеличенно бодро сказала я, - давайте выберем направление и пойдём хоть куда-нибудь. Хватит топтаться на одном месте.  
Посовещавшись, мы отправились по правой тропинке. Постепенно местность вокруг становилась все более болотистой, и горьковатый запах сухих листьев сменился сырым запахом тины.  
Я остановилась, привлекая внимание друзей.  
\- По-моему, мы не туда идём. Вы помните, чтобы мы так приближались к топям?  
\- Нет, точно нет, - подтвердил Бивил.  
Эми просто беспомощно пожала плечами.  
Мы развернулись и пошли обратно, но не успели пройти и пару десятков шагов, как Старлинг больно схватил меня за предплечье.  
\- Сашш'а, Эми, - зашипел он, - люди-ящеры!  
Эми тихо пискнула и вцепилась в меня с другой стороны, пытаясь удержаться на разом подкосившихся от испуга ногах.   
\- Где? - я лихорадочно завертела головой.   
Бивил трясущимся пальцем показал налево.   
Трое созданий с зеленоватой чешуей, заляпанной болотной грязью, бултыхали чем-то вроде рогатин в мутной воде. Нас они пока не замечали, но ситуация могла измениться в любой миг.  
\- В сторону! - выдохнула я, и мы быстро начали отходить к ближайшим кустам.  
К сожалению, наше отступление оказалось недостаточно тихим, а может, ящеролюды просто нас не сразу почуяли. Один из них вдруг резко выпрямился и повернулся к нам.  
Мы замерли.  
Почему-то я совсем не чувствовала страха, только легкое замешательство из-за непредвиденных обстоятельств, а вот Эми и Бивил, которых я машинально заслонила собой, как смогла, мелко дрожали как осиновые листочки, явно вспомнив россказни деревенских сплетников о чешуйчатых людоедах.  
\- Тепло-кров-ные, - с трудом проговорил на Всеобщем человек-ящер и добавил еще что-то неразборчивое шипяще-свистящее на своем, привлекая внимание собратьев.  
Вся троица как по команде окружила нас, активно принюхиваясь и с любопытством разглядывая.   
Увидев их вблизи, я с удивлением поняла, что они сами еще дети, несмотря на то что, они возвышались над нами на добрых две головы. Их шкуры не выглядели крепкими и загрубевшими, а когти и зубы еще толком не отросли. Рогатины они держали довольно неумело, и в глазах читался лишь интерес, никакой агрессии.   
\- Е-да, - вдруг сказал тот ящеролюд, что стоял передо мной.  
В его чешуе наблюдался синеватый отлив. По всей видимости он являлся негласным вожаком группы.  
Я растеряно хлопнула глазами и тут же напряглась, мысленно обругав себя.  
\- Еда? - переспросила я, внимательно отслеживая реакцию собеседника, готовая сорваться с места при малейшем признаке опасности.  
\- Е-да, - он требовательно взмахнул рогатиной.  
Я шарахнулась от него, пытаясь уклониться от удара, но, оказалось, он целился вовсе не в меня.  
Привычная тяжесть походной сумки разом пропала с плеча, и люди-ящеры довольно зашипели между собой, приступив к изучению добычи.  
\- Сашш'a! - «отмерла» Эми за моей спиной.  
Бивил крепко ухватил меня за руку и потащил прочь вместе с подругой.  
Преследовать нас не стали.  
Я сама не заметила, как мы снова оказались у клена на развилке.  
\- Мы выжили! - торжествующе выдохнула Эми, устало плюхнувшись в пожухлую траву.  
\- Я думал, они нас съедят... - присев рядом с ней, Бивил неверяще уставился куда-то в пространство перед собой.  
\- Они сейчас едят бутерброды, которые я брала с собой, - я вздохнула, глядя на них сверху вниз, - жаль, что сумку тоже забрали. В ней много чего лежало...  
\- Мы выжили! - с нажимом повторила Эми, уставившись на меня.  
\- Да-да, как скажешь, Эми, - я примирительно выставила ладони перед собой. - Что дальше делать будем? Останемся здесь или еще попытаем счастье в поисках обратного пути?  
\- Я за то, чтобы остаться здесь, - высказался Бивил. - Судя по всему, мы можем наткнуться на кого-то страшнее людей-ящеров, если будем бродить по округе.  
\- Это на кого же, например? - подняла брови Эми.  
\- На нежить или огромных жуков... или огромных пауков, - вспомнила я рассказы Дэйгана, а потом содрогнулась и потрясла головой, пытаясь унять разыгравшееся воображение, силящееся подкинуть жуткие картины с исходом подобных встреч.  
В подлеске что-то подозрительно затрещало, и на этот раз мое сердце немедленно ухнуло в пятки. Я метнулась к вскочившим на ноги друзьям, и мы прижались друг к дружке, испуганно таращась в сторону источника шума.  
 _Почему мы решили, что на этой поляне с нами ничего не случится?.._  
Несколько мгновений казались вечностью, а треск все не утихал. Похоже, через кусты пыталось пробраться что-то крупное.  
Только не говорите мне, что это паук...  
 _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не это! Тимора, пусть нам повезет!_  
На поляну драматично выкатился какой-то меховой комок.  
Я недоуменно моргнула и пригляделась повнимательнее.  
\- Барсук? - озвучила мои мысли Эми.  
Зверь сердито зафырчал, отряхивая шкурку от запутавшихся в ней веточек и листьев, но не успели мы облегченно вздохнуть, как он смерил нас недобрым взглядом, оскалился, весь распушился, придав себе максимально грозный вид, и целеустремленно потопал на нас.  
Сначала мы просто пятились, не желая верить, что снова попали в передрягу, но потом барсук зарычал, и воздух вокруг него странно задрожал, приобретя багрово-красное сияние.  
«Магия?» - только и успела подумать я, глядя на увеличивающегося прямо на глазах зверя, как Бивил снова дернул меня бежать за собой.  
Не знаю, сколько мы мчались через лес, не разбирая дороги. Я просто бездумно сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не упасть и держать заданный друзьями темп. Вокруг все смазалось в неразборчиво цветную мешанину, а в ушах стоял непонятный гул.  
Позади чудился топот лап и грозное рычание. Проклятый барсук, будто задался целью загнать нас на край Фаэруна.  
\- Все, не могу больше! - Эми повалилась на землю, тяжело дыша.  
Мы остановились рядом, хватая ртом воздух и со страхом оглядываясь по сторонам.  
«Демонического» зверя поблизости не наблюдалось, зато невдалеке виднелась крыша одного из домов Западной Гавани.  
 _Как это мы так?.._  
\- Он от нас отстал?.. - с надеждой предположила я.  
В ближайших кустах зловеще затрещало, но не успели мы хоть как-то отреагировать, как из них вышел Тармас собственной персоной.  
\- Терпеть не могу этот лес, - сказал он, брюзгливо оглядывая запачканные полы мантии, затем поднял голову и пристально уставился на свою подопечную. - Эми, дорогуша, не хочешь ли рассказать мне, где ты была несколько свечей назад?  
\- Мы... мы... - девочка все еще не могла отдышаться после нашего «забега».  
\- Мы играли в «пойди туда, не зная куда», а потом в «догонялки», - сказала я, наивно захлопав ресницами, - так что мы много где были...  
Тармас оглядел нас, скептически вздернув бровь.  
\- О, не трудно поверить, что вы недавно бежали со всех ног, вопрос в другом - от кого? Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из деревенских мог вас так напугать.  
\- Я тоже хотел бы узнать ответ на этот вопрос, - сказал Дэйган, незаметно выступивший из-за одного из древесных стволов, - как и то, почему ты без спросу ушла в лес, дитя.  
 _И вот надо было ему вернуться именно сегодня..._  
\- Эми, ты ходила в лес?! - Тармас сделал быстрый пасс рукой, присев рядом с девочкой, и ее на вдох окутало белое свечение какого-то заклинания.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - буркнула она, поняв, что взрослые уже обо всем догадались, и дальнейшие отрицания бессмысленны, - а вот Бивил, по-моему, ногу подвернул.  
Я поспешно повернулась к мальчику. Он действительно старался не опираться на левую ногу и едва заметно кривился. Герой.  
\- Ты за ингредиентами для зелья ходила, да? - Тармас страдальчески закатил глаза, а потом дал подопечной подзатыльник. - Эми! Имей терпение! Если я не даю тебе чего-то, значит на то есть важная причина!..  
\- Сашш'a, отведем Бивила к брату Меррингу, - негромко проговорил Дэйган и двинулся по направлению к деревне.  
Я закинула руку друга себе на плечи.   
Он весь день таскал меня за собой, настал мой черед побыть его опорой.  
\- Не думай, что я забыл, что ты ничего не объяснила, - заметил Дэйган, не оборачиваясь.  
Я вздохнула и пошатнулась, все еще пытаясь приноровиться к весу Бивила.  
\- Дома расскажу.  
  
\- О? Это она? Действительно необычный случай пробуждения, - темноволосый незнакомец с цепким взглядом и подозрительной улыбкой обошел меня, разглядывая со всех сторон. - Неудивительно, что ты решил отыскать меня, Фарлонг.  
Я растеряно моргнула, не понимая, что этот человек делает в нашей гостиной.  
 _Друг Дэйгана? Откуда? И причем тут я?_  
Кажется, разговор о походе в лес откладывался, потому что сейчас меня волновало кое-что более актуальное.  
\- Кто вы?  
\- Меня зовут Майер «Змеиное Жало». Я твой учитель.  
\- Учитель?..  
\- Дэйган, ты ничего ей не сказал? Ну, разумеется…  
Новоявленный учитель странно усмехнулся, а потом присел передо мной и уставился прямо в глаза.  
\- Сашш'a, ты обладаешь псионическими способностями. Они проявляют себя по-разному, но я пока не буду вдаваться в подробности. Поговорим о твоем случае… Ты чувствуешь себя взрослой, запертой в детском теле, не так ли? - дождавшись моего ошарашенного кивка, он продолжил: - Энергия Ки пробудила твой разум еще в младенчестве и сейчас активно заставляет тело «соответствовать» твоим ожиданиям, делая его более выносливым и крепким. Помимо этого, ты неосознанно влияешь на окружающих, вынуждая их воспринимать тебя как «взрослую», а еще можешь, сама того не подозревая, внушать им какие-то идеи. Догадываешься, к чему я клоню?  
\- Кто-то может... пострадать, - я нервно облизнула губы, вспомнив одну несчастную «кровавую» принцессу.  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Майер. - А еще ты склонна переоценивать свои силы. Тело не всегда может поспеть за разумом, не забывай об этом. Иначе - умрешь. К слову, Дэйган - эльф. Они довольно устойчивы к внушению. Он заметил твое необычное поведение, вспомнил то, что я когда-то ему рассказывал, и понял, что происходит. Сам сделать он ничего не мог, так что пошел искать меня, как только убедился, что тебя можно ненадолго оставить без присмотра...   
Дверь в комнату со стуком закрылась, и я вздрогнула от неожиданности, только сейчас заметив, что мы с Майером остались одни.  
Похоже, Дэйган не желал слушать объяснения своих поступков из чужих уст.   
Какой же он все-таки скрытный. Я думала, он в лес от плохих воспоминаний сбегает, а он для меня учителя «выслеживал». Так тайно заботиться только он может, больше никто. Надо будет потом его поблагодарить как-нибудь.  
Я совершенно не ожидала, что моему положению можно найти логическое объяснение. Даже _не задумывалась_ , почему все складывается так, как мне хочется, в отношении жителей Западной Гавани...  
 _Сколько же ошибок я еще совершу? Страшно представить. Ну, главное же, что я на них учусь, правда?_  
Однако, доводы Майера не затрагивали наличие в моей голове воспоминаний из прошлой жизни. Если я ему намекну о них, найдет ли он объяснение и для этого?..  
Нет, лучше не рисковать. Если я не буду вписываться в установленные рамки, он сам мне об этом скажет.  
\- Мы называем таких как ты - «пробужденными», - тем временем продолжил Майер. - Я пришел, потому что долг обязывает меня рассказать тебе об истоках наших сил и научить основам контроля энергии Ки. Чем раньше мы начнем, тем лучше.  
 _Ну, здравствуй, что ли, класс монаха..._


	6. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А вот и долгожданный экшн...)  
> ГГ и атмосферные картинки к главе - https://blog-house.pro/the-itch-to-write/post-69559/  
> Как выглядит бормочущий ротовик и прочие упоминающиеся монстры можно посмотреть здесь - https://blog-house.pro/the-itch-to-write/post-69507/  
> Про Смутное Время вкратце - https://blog-house.pro/the-itch-to-write/post-69551/  
> Топь Мертвецов на картах - https://blog-house.pro/the-itch-to-write/post-69557/  
> Информация о Джастине Маленикусе и культистах взята из журналов Dungeon.

Чувства возвращались неспешно и вкрадчиво, будто не желая тревожить после глубокого сна. Сначала я услышала громкое кваканье, потом легкое дуновение ветра донесло до носа резкий маслянистый запах. Я ощутила, как болит тело после долгого лежания в неудобной позе, и как какой-то наглый комар ползет по руке, примеряясь, куда бы меня укусить…  
 _Странно, не припоминаю, чтоб засыпала под открытым небом._  
Стоп.  
Машинально прихлопнув вредное насекомое, я открыла глаза. Неподалеку маячили высокие стебли растений, увенчанные красивыми белыми соцветиями.  
Сдавленно ругнувшись, я быстро отползла подальше от зарослей багульника и часто задышала, стараясь прочистить легкие.  
Голова только начала болеть и кружиться, значит пролежала я возле него не больше четверти свечи.  
 _Серьезно, учитель? Вы хотите, чтобы я сражалась с ядами даже во сне?_  
Я выпрямилась и уже более внимательно огляделась по сторонам. Клочья тумана стелились близко к земле, сильно ухудшая видимость, однако удалось разобрать, что я сижу на опушке леса. С одной стороны корячили узловатые ветви редкие деревья, обросшие мхом, с другой – чернела кромка болота. Местность не вызывала никакого чувства узнавания, и судя по вязкой гнетущей атмосфере я находилась где-то неподалеку от центра Топей.  
При себе не обнаружилось ничего, кроме одежды – рубашки да штанов. Даже обувь отсутствовала. Майер часто устраивал мне тренировки-«сюрпризы», но в этот раз, похоже, превзошел сам себя.  
 _Зря я при нем заикнулась, что хочу разработать свой собственный стиль боя, ой зря..._  
Я невольно поежилась, вспомнив ходящие среди селян слухи о тварях, которые обитают в глубине здешних болот.  
 _Не слишком ли долго продолжается это кваканье? Может быть, я оказалась на территории булливагов?_  
Я поднялась с земли и поспешила отойти прочь от воды, потом встала поустойчивей, зарывшись в почву пальцами ног, и прислушалась к своим ощущениям. Вроде бы никого враждебного в округе не наблюдалось, но это только пуще насторожило вместо того, чтобы успокоить. Надо поскорее выбираться отсюда. Только вот какое направление выбрать?  
Туман как-то подозрительно сгустился с одной стороны, с другой - поблескивала вода. Похоже, придется углубиться в лес.  
Размазав грязь по коже и светлым частям одежды для маскировки, растерев в пальцах немного особой травы для отпугивания гнуса и собрав в ногах немного Ки для укрепления ступней, я двинулась вперед. Выживание в экстремальных условиях началось.  
  
Я осталась в полном одиночестве впервые с начала обучения монашеским искусствам. Даже взгляд Элани не грел привычно затылок, что здорово меня удивило. Похоже, Майер озаботился тем, чтобы и она не знала, где я нахожусь.  
Он, кстати, ни разу не упоминал слежку в разговорах со мной. Может быть, Дэйган предупредил, что в дела Круга Друидов лучше не вмешиваться?  
Я до сих пор не рассказала им о том, что грядет. Постоянно находились какие-то отговорки, и я бессовестно тянула время, не желая пока ничего менять. Но рано или поздно это сделать придется.  
Какие бы грандиозные планы я ни строила, самой мне точно не справиться. А вариант все бросить и сбежать подальше я... рассматривала, что уж греха таить, но признала абсолютно бессмысленным. Лучше уж сразу расправиться с Королем Теней, а не ждать, пока он накопит силы и наберет сторонников, чтобы загнать меня в угол.  
Уши на миг заполнил одобрительный серебряный звон, и я вздохнула, легонько хлопнув себя по груди, не сбавляя шага.  
За эти годы я все-таки смогла улучить момент и наладить связь со своим осколком. Многого это не дало. Однако я сумела выяснить, что меч Гит является чем-то вроде фамильяра для своего владельца. Эми, недавно заключившая контракт со своей летучей мышкой, активно делилась впечатлениями, и я нашла много схожего между ее и моей ситуацией.  
Конечно, осколок при всем желании нельзя было назвать живым, но каким-то подобием разума он обладал, иначе точно не имел бы своего личного мнения, которое порой порывался выражать.  
Почувствовав опасность, я рывком метнулась за ближайшее дерево и прижалась к стволу. Сквозь туман мимо прошагало несколько скелетов, злобно полыхающих глазницами.   
Уф, пронесло. Терпеть не могу нежить. Сейчас она слишком неудобный для меня противник. Взрослым-то легко до голов живых мертвецов дотягиваться, а я пока ростом не вышла, так что мне надо всячески изощряться, чтобы расправиться с ними.  
Хорошо, что волнения, связанные со Смутным Временем, по большей части уже улеглись. У меня бы не получилось так легко избегать неприятностей, точно пришлось бы прорываться с боем сквозь толпы мертвецов и бешеных культистов.  
О культистах, кстати, ни капли не шучу. Оказалось, их в Топях раньше водилась тьма, о чем жителей Западной Гавани любезно оповестил пришлый паладин - сэр Джастин Маленикус. Он рассказал, что на дорогах вокруг стало твориться неладное, поэтому он пришел разобраться в том, что у нас происходит, и заодно объявил награду для искателей приключений, желающих помочь в этом нелегком деле. После этого Дэйган и Майер мне и шагу в лес ступить не давали без присмотра. В общем-то, все жители Западной Гавани стали держаться настороже и поодиночке никто не ходил. В воздухе отчетливо чувствовалось недоброе.  
Потом настало Смутное Время, и его последствия докатились даже до нашего захолустья, заставив напрочь забыть о паладине и его миссии. Сначала потерял божественные силы брат Мерринг, потом отказала магия Тармаса и Эми, ну и для полного «счастья» к деревне стала постоянно прибредать различная нежить.  
Западная Гавань быстро обзавелась внушительным частоколом вокруг границ, в ополчении появились новые лица, а Георг начал усиленно обучать всех от мала до велика, какими способами можно разобраться с ходячими мертвяками. Многое он почерпнул от Дэйгана и Майера, которые охотно делились опытом, как бывалые путешественники.   
Мы пережили этот мини-апокалипсис почти без потерь. Общая беда сплотила всех жителей, и мы упорно сражались за каждого. Существенно помогло и то, что баланс божественных сил в мире вскоре восстановился, и мы снова могли положиться на магию.   
Со временем в Топях снова стало относительно спокойно, но частокол вокруг Западной Гавани продолжал оставаться неразобранным, а ополчение усиленно тренировалось, чтобы не потерять форму и быть готовыми к новой напасти.  
  
Где-то через полдня мне повезло наткнуться на остатки чьей-то стоянки. Похоже, ее покидали в спешке несколько лун назад. Возможно, неизвестные спасались от ползучего кургана, потому что посреди лагеря будто протащили что-то большое, склизкое и тяжелое, а в воздухе до сих пор висел отчетливый гниловатый душок. Я знала о ползунах только с чужих слов, поэтому с любопытством рассматривала оставленные следы, старательно запоминая на будущее рисунок движений этого создания.  
Среди брошенных вещей я нашла побитую жизнью фляжку с выгравированными инициалами Р.А.Б. и остатками выпивки, отсыревшее одеяло, вполне приличный котелок с пригоревшей кашей, мешочек заплесневелых сухарей, дырявую котомку, пару мужских рубах и маленький нож с расшатанной рукояткой. Последнему я обрадовалась неимоверно. Для самозащиты ножик не подходил, но вот для различных повседневных нужд - очень даже.  
Я тщательно отчистила находки, набрала во флягу воды, в мешочек упаковала найденные по дороге съедобные коренья и целебные травы, порвала рубахи на полосы, парочкой из них перевязала ступни, другой закрепила рукоять ножика, потом сложила одеяло так, что оно закрывало дырку в котомке и закинула в нее нехитрые пожитки. Уже наученная горьким опытом, я решила подготовиться к непредвиденному заранее, подозревая что мой поход по Топям может надолго затянуться, и потом случится так, что мне будет совсем не до поисков припасов.  
  
Мне удавалось избегать опасностей ровно четыре дня.   
Я понятия не имела, куда иду, просто бродила по окрестностям, упорно пытаясь выбраться к тракту, огибающему Топи. Постоянно приходилось искать обходные пути, чтобы не угодить в очередную трясину, петлять, избегая встреч со всякими странными тварями вроде абаллинов и ксантраваров, и огибать по широкой дуге непонятные заброшенные сооружения, в которых просто по определению не могло обитать ничего хорошего.  
Наконец, блуждания привели меня к Морю Мечей. Обрадовалась ему, как старому другу, но спуститься на берег, увы, не смогла. Слишком крутой был обрыв. Насладившись видом сурового неба, мерным шумом волн и свежим воздухом, пахнущим солью и водорослями, развернулась и пошла обратно месить болотную грязь.  
Обнаружив, как мне казалось, надежный ориентир в виде моря, я приободрилась и пошла перпендикулярно ему, стараясь не сильно отклоняться от выбранного направления. Привязанность к одному курсу меня и подвела.  
Сначала мной заинтересовались блуждающие огоньки. Стали назойливо крутиться рядом, пытаясь зачаровать и запутать, но я стойко их игнорировала. Из-за постоянного мельтешения огней перед глазами я потеряла бдительность и угодила прямиком в ловушку к одному из самых опасных созданий Топей – бормочущему ротовику.  
Поверхность под моей ногой вдруг стала вязкой, огоньки поспешно порскнули в разные стороны и замерли в отдалении, явно с нетерпением ожидая развязки, но мне уже не было до них дела. Я силилась вытащить ногу и поскорее сбежать прочь, но моя ступня завязла крепко, будто в цемент попала. Вспомнив об особенностях Ки, которые вскользь упоминал Майер, я отчаянно сосредоточилась и буквально прожгла себе путь из плена собранной в ноге энергией. Однако я слишком долго провозилась и не успела порадоваться обретенной свободе, как уши заполнило невнятное бормотание, а затем откуда-то из-за спины вылетело несколько отростков из протоплазмы, и я едва смогла увернуться от жадных ртов на них, уйдя перекатом вправо. Отвратительные шматки плоти беспорядочно поморгали перемещающимися по их поверхности глазами, продолжая что-то ворчать, шептать и шамкать разными голосами, а потом отползли чуть назад, и бормочущий ротовик, решив, что прятаться уже не имеет смысла, поднялся передо мной в полный рост, блокируя путь к отступлению.  
Его внешний вид поражал, и я невольно замешкалась, во все глаза пялясь на этот оживший кошмар, отдаленно напоминающий форму одного графа-вампира.   
Бежать по болоту с таким врагом за спиной рискованно, а проход к более сухому пути перекрыт. Похоже, мне придется драться за свою жизнь. Только вот что я могу противопоставить такой твари? Она аморфна, и мои усиленные Ки удары вряд ли причинят ей вред. У нее определенно есть мозг, но я понятия не имею, где он расположен, чтобы атаковать наверняка...  
Новая попытка бормочущего ротовика схватить меня прервала лихорадочные размышления. Стремясь уйти в сторону, я неожиданно оступилась. Почва под ногами стала коварно затягивать как зыбучий песок.   
 _Не поняла. Он еще и поверхностями манипулировать умеет?_  
Отвлекшись, я пропустила движение противника. Предплечья и левый бок тут же ожгло болью из-за впившихся в них ртов, и силы стремительно начали меня покидать.  
 _Что... оно делает со мной?.._  
Тщательно накапливаемая Ки неудержимым потоком хлынула по телу через медальон на шее, и я разодрала в клочья отростки, вцепившиеся в меня, а потом рывком освободила ноги. Потеря конечностей мало взволновала моего врага, но ему требовалось время, чтобы вырастить новые отростки. Собрав энергию в правый кулак, я размахнулась и выполнила проникающий удар точно в центр тела бормочущего ротовика. Его чуть откинуло назад, а действующий на нервы лепет на миг прервался, будто тварь поперхнулась, но затем возобновился, как ни в чем не бывало.  
 _Проклятье, я думала, от этого будет хоть какой-то толк._  
Из ран, оставшихся от укусов, обильно сочилась кровь, и я чувствовала подступающее головокружение от слабости, но времени перевязать раны у меня не было.  
Бормочущий ротовик внезапно окатил меня какой-то слизью, и я еле успела закрыть лицо рукой. Что-то вспыхнуло, кожу опалило, и я вскрикнула, судорожно отдирая от себя остатки рукава.   
 _Он еще и кислотой плюется, сволочь!_  
Не выдержав жжения, я судорожно выхватила флягу из котомки, все еще болтающейся за плечами, и опорожнила ее над ожогом. Стало чуть легче.   
Я запустила опустевшей емкостью по приближающемуся ко мне отростку и метнулась влево, но там меня уже поджидали новые конечности.  
Бормочущий ротовик довольно заворчал, опять вкусив моей крови. Я попыталась отодрать его от себя, но в этот раз сил не хватило.  
В глазах потемнело. Нет... Это мой противник навис надо мной и стал неумолимо обволакивать собой все мое тело.  
Кажется, я закричала от ярости и стала наносить беспорядочные удары вслепую, не желая сдаваться так просто. Осколок внутри неожиданно отозвался певучим звоном, и очередной удар пробил тело бормочущего ротовика насквозь так, будто в кулаке у меня была зажата граната. Шатаясь, я выкарабкалась из ошметков вяло шевелящейся плоти и внимательно оглядела противника.  
Похоже, он пытался снова собраться воедино, но у него не получалось. Наверное, мой последний удар все-таки что-то ему повредил.   
Я нашла взглядом кусок протоплазмы с дырой и подковыляла к ней. Прислушавшись к себе, попробовала повторить ощущение, которое возникло во время удара.  
Осколок вопросительно тренькнул, и я удивленно моргнула.  
 _Так это он мне помог?.._  
Я уже увереннее мысленно потянулась к нему и одновременно с этим сосредоточила Ки в руке.  
Осколок согласно пропел что-то мелодичное, и я как по команде врезала по судорожно пытающемуся уползти ошметку.  
Звуки вокруг меня странно исказились, а потом меня отшвырнуло назад, как при взрыве. Я машинально сгруппировалась, защищая голову, и кубарем покатилась по болотной грязи. В конце концов, мои кувыркания остановило препятствие в виде дерева, и я пораженно затихла возле его ствола.  
 _С бормочущим ротовиком, вроде, покончено, но что это было только что?.._  
Осколок самодовольно звякнул. Я медленно выдохнула и села. Голова немедленно закружилась, и мне снова захотелось прилечь, но я переборола это желание и приняла позу, в которой обычно медитировала.  
 _Как там было у классика? «Страх убивает разум...»._  
Хотя не сказать, что я боялась. Скорее отстраненно признавала медленное приближение смерти, которая непременно заявит на меня свои права, если я сейчас же не займусь своими ранами.  
Кажется, пришла пора использовать трюк, который я не так давно освоила.  
 _Боли нет. Как нет и ран, нанесенных мне. Кровь остается в теле и спокойно течет так, как ей и положено. Мышцы и связки целы. Нет внутренних повреждений. И ожога на руке никакого._  
Ключ к овладению энергией Ки - полное единение тела, души и разума. Если этого достичь, у тебя не будет никаких ограничений, и ты сможешь делать все, на что хватит воображения.  
Я открыла глаза и критически осмотрела себя.  
Мда, до уровня мастера мне еще очень и очень далеко, но по крайней мере кровь я больше не теряю, раны закрылись, и ожог выглядит не таким ужасным.  
Привести бы себя в порядок и обработать ожог, но лучше побыстрее уйти отсюда. Я ведь изрядно нашумела, как бы кто еще поживиться не прибежал.


	7. Экстры к главам 3, 4, 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> немного о том, что происходит за кадром)

*******

_Тянуть дальше было нельзя. Майер подтвердил место встречи, отправив коротенькую записку, и ему следовало отправляться в путь уже завтра утром, чтобы не разминуться с ним.  
Так не хотелось оставлять Сашш'у одну надолго, но выбора у него не было. Майер - единственный, кто может помочь разобраться в том, что происходит с его ребенком.  
Дэйган вздохнул, отперев замок на сундуке с вещами Эсме, и задумчиво провел рукой по его поверхности.  
Сашш'а ведь обязательно зайдет сюда, пусть хотя бы посмотрит, что ей осталось от матери._

*******

_\- Кто у нас самый славный, самый храбрый, самый умный? - ворковала Элани, наглаживая Налоха.  
Барсук, довольно жмурясь, смешно вывалил розовый язык и подставил ей брюшко, перевернувшись на спину.  
Не переступила ли она границы дозволенного? Ей же сказали только наблюдать за Носительницей Осколка и ни во что не вмешиваться.  
Ну... Она и не вмешивалась. Просто сказала Налоху пробежаться до Западной Гавани. Так уж получилось, что по дороге он наткнулся на группу человеческих детей, среди которых оказалась ее подопечная._

*******

_\- Что ты сделал?!_  
Дэйган редко повышал голос, но в этот раз просто не смог удержать эмоции под контролем.  
\- Оставил ее одну в Топях, - Майер спокойно откинулся на спинку стула и лениво прищурился, глядя, как взвесь пылинок танцует в одиноком солнечном луче, падающем на стену комнаты. - Даже эта друидка не знает, где она сейчас. Сашш'а не сможет добиться того, чего желает, если мы постоянно будем ее опекать.  
\- Но ей же только девять, Змей! Какой бы взрослой она себя не считала, с чем-то ей просто физически не справиться!  
\- Тем больше у нее причин поскорее достичь звания мастера. Она что-то знает, Дэйган. «Пробужденные» обычно так себя не ведут. Что-то заставляет ее торопиться и впитывать в себя знания и техники с удвоенной скоростью. Возможно, у нее есть способности «видящей». Если она продолжит молчать даже по возвращению, я сам спрошу, что ей известно.  
Дэйган стиснул лук так, что побелели пальцы.  
\- Если она не вернется через райд, Майер, я пойду на ее поиски.  
Громко захлопнувшаяся за эльфом дверь известила о конце разговора.  
\- К чему же ты готовишься, Сашш'а? - задал вопрос в пустоту Майер и тяжело вздохнул.


End file.
